


It's the great pumpkin, Kim Yugyeom

by Land_of_Domes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, exchange fic, fall themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: A silly little fall themed drabble (:





	It's the great pumpkin, Kim Yugyeom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freelancejouster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancejouster/gifts).



> Too tired to put notes in.., I hope everyone has a nice fall!

Dry Leaves in countless shades of red, yellow and orange slowly drifted towards the ground in a spiraling seemingly endless dance as the sun of the late afternoon desperately tried to warm the faces of the children wandering around with their families on the small patch of land filled with gaudy fall decorations. The path of one of those leaves took it down in a windy waltz when it finally landed next to a dark haired extremely tired looking man in a completely ridiculous looking orange and yellow work shirt.  
Jinyoungs eyes narrowed dangerously when a long shadow creeped over the wall besides him, where he was currently taking his break, only to sigh relieved and disappointed at the same time once he realised it wasn't the pest but his colleague and, admittedly und of his best friends, Jackson. 

“Whats with the sour face, dude? You don't even have to work late today so stop scowling and focus on pitying me,“ the other man exclaimed, „chief ordered me to help with the clean up so I will be here the entire ni-" 

“He did it again.“ The dark haired man gritted out through clenched teeth. 

“Don't tell me this is about your stupid one sided feud again.“ Jackson said in a dry voice and slid down the wall to sit next to his friend.

"I have never ever in my entire life met such a spoiled human being. And I worked in retail.“ Jinyoung exclaimed and closed his eyes.

He knew it was stupid getting worked up over his chefs rotten brat but he couldn't help it. A few weeks ago working outside during his fall holidays sounded heavenly compared to his days spent in his universitys dusty library and the coffee shop around the corner which was always filled with stressed business men or nearly dead on their feet university students that needed their daily caffein fix. And at first it was grand. He didn’t mind the streams of families passing through, his colleagues or even the colder weather.  
But then on the sixth day he showed up and suddenly Jinyoung could sympathise with the Egyptians when moses started to send the plagues after them. From the moment he and his alaways present gaggle of friends appeared Jinyoung knew he couldnt stand him. Tall, long legged and impossibly graceful he normally would have at least tried to introduce himself to the other man but in the same minute he absolutely didn’t dream of a life long romance which would result in a marriage and 2.5 kids, said long legged half god managed to ruin every positive first impression his cheeky smile had ever promised. Accompied by the loud cheering of his friends the half god seemingly tried to show off a few difficult looking dance steps and splat- managed to kick his foot through an entire small pumpkin… and promptly transformed into a mortal again. Normally he wouldn’t immediately go from icy disapproval to fiery hot wrath but when one of the brats friends started to imitate him only to also smash another innocent pumpkin his vision went white with anger. As long as he watched over his (his chef's) pumpkin patch no brats no matter how tall they were would destroy his pumpkins. As he stormed over to unleash the furies of hell onto them his boss suddenly appeared in front of the brat hugging him and he was promptly tackled by Jackson who had watched everything from the side and explained to him that he couldnt traumatise their chief's son if he wanted to stay employed and maybe even rehired next fall. So he breathed in, tried to channel a bit of the zen his other colleague Mark always seemed to give off and chose to ignore the brat. 

Normally that would have been it if a cruel twist of fate hadn’t ensured that the brat managed to show up during each and every one of his shifts lurking around, moving around the displays and somehow always managing to smash a few pumpkins with every visit, pissing him off majorly. If not for Jacksons dutiful watch (probably out of fear that he would be stuck with Mark who managed to spent hours not talking to him) he would have grabbed the kid by his throat and shook him violently. 

“Do you have any idea how tired I am? The girl living above our flat decided that one in the morning would be the perfect time to learn tap dancing. One. In. The Morning.” He said and was unaware of the crazed look in his eyes. 

“And then my roommate went up there to make her stop only to come back drunk and also tap dancing like a crazy person!” His voice got louder and louder.

"Wow she defeated the almighty Jaebum? You do look kinda dead on your feet. Anyway, at least this job is gonna be over soon. Although I cant believe that the holidays are also almost over again,“ he threw his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the late autumn sun, "ugh just the thought of going back to uni makes me wanna barf.“ 

"Well you would be finished already if you didn't change your major every six months.“ Jinyoung answered in a disapproving tone and leaned back against the wall. 

"Ahhh!!“ Jackson pretended to clutch at his heart in pain.

"You're so cruel, man. Stop trying to cramp my style we can't all be over achievers.“ 

"I wouldn't call knowing which course to take and actually sticking to it overachieving.“ 

“You're a funny guy. I bet you never once did something crazy in your life.“ The dark haired man rolled his eyes. 

"I dont really see the appeal.“ He answered in a bored voice.

"Well like you know just being spontaneous and doing fun stuff... like playing pranks on friends… or…or… I don't know skateboarding!“ Jackson exclaimed and threw his hands in the air in a huff. 

"If that was supposed to be a motivational speech it really sucked.“ Jinyoung said and hid small smile behind his hand when Jackson screeched at him about the springtimes of their youth and other dramatic euphemisms. 

"It's your last day tomorrow isn't It? Other people would use the opportunity to mess around a little bit you know?“ A large yellow leaf landed on Jacksons face right in that second, giving hin the appearance of a tired pirate/clown hybrid. 

"The entire time we worked here you tried your best to get us both through this season, what caused the change of mind?“ He asked and flicked another leaf off his shoulder this time. 

"Well you know since I started dating Mark I dont actually need you anymore-" Jackson started but Jinyoung wasnt listening anymore. Because right in that second the cause of his constant work head ache walked past. He narrowed his eyes and began to seethe when he saw the brat pushing over one of the many scare crows placed around the area. Of course since normal scare crows were, well, scary, these figures had been reworked to be child friendly… the result was even more horrifying. It had all the elements a normal scare crow possessed… but put them all together and throw an ugly grey hat over a creepy crooked smile and Iago the scarecrow was one spooky motherf-er. Iago was probably gonna haunt him for years to come.

"He didn’t pick it up. 

"What?“ 

"He didn’t pick it up.“ 

"Your eyes are very scary right now so I'm gonna subtly scooch away.“ 

"You wanted me to be spontaneous didn’t you? More fun? Well let the fun begin.“ 

“I don't know how to say this to you my friend but I think you went crazy from lack of sleep.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugyeom only snapped out of his daze when BamBam began to snap his fingers in front of his face. 

"Dude I'm not saying this is pathetic…but this is pretty pathetic.“ His friend proclaimed and almost pushed him into a family standing by the side staring at one of the deranged looking scare crows. He really ought to tell his dad to get rid of those things. They probably managed to traumatise an entire generation with those awful figures. 

"You know after tomorrow we’ll be gone and you'll have no excuse to be such an awful klutz anymore. Seriously how about you just talk to him instead of completely wrecking his work environment.“  
Yugyeom tried to kick the other man, missed him and managed to take out another undefineable fall decoration. 

"Oh come on!“ He shouted and tried to rearrange the pumpkin…vine thingy? Man this place really needed some less horrible decorations. 

"50% of the wreckage is your fault anyways. And you know I can't just talk to him. He's on another level. Way above us peasants“ He said and waved at the general direction of his older friend. Talking was out of question. He couldn't evn walk past this guy without making a fool of himself. Talking? Pah! Maybe an option for other people but not for Kim Yugyeom. 

"That is exactly what normal people do. Talk! Anyways that muscly dude that always hangs out with your man crush wanted someone tall to help him out at the patch.“ It was almost completely dark now- a record time this fall and Yugyeom and BamBam both turned on their phones flashlight. 

"Why would he need someone tall out at the patch?“ He asked and shuddered when yet another Iago scarecrow popped out of the dark. 

"How should I know? I'll wait in the office, this place gives me the creeps in the dark.“ BamBam said and disappeared so quickly it seemed as if the darkness had swallowed him whole.  
_Has it been this foggy the entire time?_ He thought and walked towards the pumpkin patch.  
Since he memorized Jinyoungs schedule by heart he knew the other man was already long gone. The patch on the other side of the fair was completely empty. Of course it was. Just his luck. All seemed well so he turned around to walk away when he almost bumped into yet another share crow. That wasnt there before…was it? He barely managed not to fall down when he jumped up in distress at the noise suddenly coming from his left. It sounded like someone surpressing a cough in a library mixed with the moaning sound from the keyboards every school somehow seemed to possess. As he was deciding if calling out to BamBam or just straight up returning to the office was the best option to take there was of course another noise coming from the middle of the small patch. He turned towards the source of the noise and sighed when he saw another Iago laying there smiling his crooked, stupid serene smile up at the skye. 

Yugyeom wasnt even surprised when the scare crow suddenly sat up and made grabby hands at him. Nor was he surprised when a third scarecrow started to come at him from the side and the one behind him started to move as well. He wrapped his arms around his middle and sighed.

"Good one Bammie, if this is supposed to scare me into asking Jinyoung out on a date you gotta step up your game.“ He patted the shoulder of the scare crow closest to him and turned around to head to the office. He was cold after all. Maybe he really should man up and talk to Jinyoung before it was too late. Maybe tomorrow. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that didn’t go quite as expected.“ Jackson said after he took of his mask. The scarecrow now lying in the ground again started to rhythmically bang his head against the ground and began to mutter in a low voice. 

"I think he's in shock.“ The third scarecrow now revealing itself to be Mark proclaimed and lightly tapped the man still lying in the dirt with his foot. 

"Well looks like our work here is done.“ 

"Which was?“ 

"Teaching our friend that spontaneous pranks are pretty stupid.“ 

"I can't believe I ever agreed to that second date.“ 

"Whyyy...”


End file.
